oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World
'''It's a Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter Eat Grey Matter World '''is the sixth episode of the second season of FA. Plot Ben had just finished beating up Evil Shocksquatch when a ship with Blukic and Driba crashes into Undertown. Ben is shocked to see them because they haven't been relevant for years! They explain that they need Ben's help to stop a millenia-old war between the Galvans and the Greys. Ben agrees to help and takes Evil Shocksquatch along. The four fly back to Galvan, where they are attacked by a Grey. Before anything can happen, the Grey Leader, who stowed away, comes out of the ship and begs the Grey to take him home. The Grey determines that the Leader had failed his mission and kills him on the spot, shocking Ben. Ben kills the other Grey and rushes to stop the war. Just as he manages to use Brain Hands to calm both sides, Prypiatosian-Cs land all over the planet. Ben is super confused, especially when Evil Atomix lands near him. Evil Atomix, Blukic, and Driba explain that the Prypiatosian-Cs are a nomadic species who wander the galaxy stopping wars by destroying the planets of species that fight them, and that the Galvans had been able to continue their war by trapping them on a nearby planet. Evil Atomix, their leader, was offworld when it happened but couldn't do anything to help. Luckily, someone had freed them, so Evil Atomix makes his standard threat: if the war doesn't end in 48 hours, both planets will be destroyed. Ben decides to negotiate with the Grey Emperor, so they head there. However, the Grey Emperor has decided to sacrifice his planet to finally destroy the Galvan, and will just move the Greys to one of their many colonies. Frustrated, Ben then tries to reason with Evil Atomix, who decides to let the deception slide because he, too, wants to destroy the Galvan. Out of options, Ben decides to find whoever freed the Prypiatosian-Cs and have them trap them again. He tracks a human down on the planet, but it's Albaydo! Albaydo wants the Galvan gone as revenge for leaving him trapped in Ben's body. They fight, and with the help of Ultimate Ditto, Ben wins, and uses Alien X to make Albaydo a girl pretty much just for fun. Then he gets a plan for winning and rushes back to Galvan, where Atomix (wearing a cheap Evil Atomix mask) tells a Prypiatosian-C that the invasion is off. The Prypiatosian-C sees through his disguise, but listens anyway, and tells his friends, so all of the Prypiatosian-Cs leave. Impact *Ben turns into Grey Matter 3 and Ultimate Ditto for the first time. *The Grey Leader is killed. *Evil Atomix is revealed to be the leader of the Prypiatosian-C's. *The Grey Emperor is introduced. *Blukic, Driba, and Albaydo are introduced in FA. *Albaydo is a tranny now. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Evil Shocksquatch *Peter Griffin *Bubble Helmet *Saul Goodman *Michael Clifford *Blukic *Driba *J-1479 *Derrick Wyatt *Zennith *Galvans Villains *Greys *Prypiatosian-Cs *Sam *Evil Atomix *Grey Emperor *Albaydo Aliens *Wildvine *Spitter *Brain Hands *Grey Matter *Flower Head *Jetray *Atomix (OMC) *Wildmutt *Contradiction *Flying Ferret (by Evil Shocksquatch) *Shocksquatch *Snare-oh *Swampfire (by Albaydo) *Grey Matter 3 *Flower Head (by Albaydo) *Petrifly *Rocks (by Albaydo) *Scary Tree *Ditto x2 *Diamondhead (by Albaydo) *Ultimate Ditto *Alien X *Atomix *Crashhopper Gallery GE5.png GE13.png GE32.png GE55.png GE56.png GE72.png GE75.png GE87.png GE98.png GE104.png GE110.png GE118.png GE122.png GE126.png GE136.png GE143.png GE145.png GE150.png GE153.png GE157.5.png GE167.png GE177.png GE185.png GE191.png GE193.png GE200.png GE208.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 2 Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch Episodes